<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Story: MLP:FiM/YGO:5D's Crossover by Scarfanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986262">Unfinished Story: MLP:FiM/YGO:5D's Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfanon/pseuds/Scarfanon'>Scarfanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfanon/pseuds/Scarfanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first fic I wrote when I joined the MLP fandom, during the hiatus between seasons 1 and 2. I was learning to play Yu-Gi-Oh! at the time and noticed a number of parallels between the characters in the two shows. Initially I wondered which signer dragon would be paired with which pony, and that gradually developed into an outline for a story. The ideas I tried to write turned out to be oddly prophetic when season 3 and later episodes rolled around, and I have revisited this story on and off with each passing season, but I honestly didn't think about what I wanted to do beyond exploring the parallels between the two series. I originally wanted to omit the meklords entirely, as I found them less interesting conceptually than the Earthbound Immortals, but during the final season, our villainous trio served as perfect matches to them. My immaturity and inexperience are readily apparent while reading this, so expect a LOT of cringe.</p><p>Rated Mature. Trigger Warnings for death and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unfinished My Little Pony Fics and story outlines</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfinished Story: MLP:FiM/YGO:5D's Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wish to adopt this story and turn it into something worth reading, message me privately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MLP: FiM/5D’s crossover<br/>
Note: The following is a crossover of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s.  Before reading this fic, it is advisable to familiarize yourself with the following cards:</p><p>    Debris Dragon<br/>
Stardust Dragon<br/>
Majestic Star Dragon<br/>
Shooting Star Dragon<br/>
Shooting Quasar Dragon<br/>
Red Dragon Vase<br/>
Red Dragon Archfiend<br/>
Majestic Red Dragon<br/>
Red Nova Dragon<br/>
Blue Rose Dragon<br/>
Black Rose Dragon<br/>
Thorn of Malice<br/>
Ancient Leaf<br/>
Ancient Fairy Dragon<br/>
Power Tool Dragon<br/>
Double Tool C&amp;D<br/>
Power Break<br/>
Rocket Pilder<br/>
Power Pickaxe<br/>
Life Stream Dragon<br/>
Black-Winged Dragon<br/>
Crimson Dragon<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Uru<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Cusillu<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua<br/>
Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca<br/>
Sun Dragon Inti<br/>
Moon Dragon Quilla<br/>
Red Nova</p><p>Luna was tending the night sky from her balcony in Canterlot, thinking about the months that had passed since the six fillies had used the Elements of Harmony to free her from Nightmare Moon.  She never had properly thanked them for what they had done; for saving her from herself, and reuniting her with the sister she loved.  So much had changed, and yet everything was still the same where it really mattered.  All was as it should have been, and yet…she still felt the slightest tingle in the back of her mind.  She had tried to ignore it, but it was still there, that miniscule feeling that something was just not quite right; almost as though the magic of the Elements had missed something.  Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt an odd sensation from the night sky.  As her eyes searched the starry backdrop, she quickly discovered the source of the disturbance; a shadow was slowly passing over the moon, whose surface had taken on a dull orange glow.<br/>
“An eclipse?  There wasn’t supposed to be an eclipse tonight!”  Though she tried desperately to halt the phenomenon, she found that the sky would not listen to her, the shadow advancing further and further over her former prison.  As the eclipse reached its apex, a bright flash appeared from the center of the shadow, and the young Alicorn was forced to turn her eyes away from its blinding display.  When the light finally receded, the sky had returned to normal, as though the eclipse had never occurred at all.  Surely she had not imagined it, had she?  Uncertain of whether she should wake Celestia, Luna continued to observe the sky, searching desperately for any sign of what might have caused the eclipse.  So focused was she on her task, that she failed to notice the tiniest of cracks in the space behind the moon.</p><p>A loud crash woke Twilight and Spike.<br/>
“Wha?! I’m awake! Are we under attack?!”  As the startled baby dragon glanced wildly at his surroundings, Twilight shook herself awake, producing a light from her horn to illuminate the room.<br/>
“Spike, stay here, I’m going to check it out.”  The unicorn rushed downstairs to investigate.  Upon reaching the main room, she discovered Owlowiscious wildly flapping around the bookshelves, whose contents had fallen to the ground.  “What the hay happened to my library?!”  There was a hole in the wall, as though something had violently impacted the side of the tree, and across the room from the hole sat a fallen bookshelf.  Focusing her magic, she slowly lifted the shelf back into place.  Subsequently removing some of the books, she gasped at the unconscious form underneath.  She had not known what to expect, but it certainly was not the strange white and blue dragon that lay prone before her.</p><p>“Zzz…Twitchy tail!  Twitchy tail!”  Pinkie Pie woke up and noticed her tail twitching.  Focusing her full attention on the appendages involuntary movement, she did not even seem to notice when something smashed through the roof of her apartment atop Sugar Cube Corner, missing her head by mere inches.  The instant her tail ceased twitching, she fell asleep once more.  Across the room, a small form shakily picked itself up from the floor and began dragging itself toward a nearby flower pot.</p><p>A small glowing sphere streaked through the air toward Fluttershy’s cottage.  As it neared the hillside, it rapidly slowed its descent, before slowly floating down to the grass beside her front door, landing so softly that it might as well have not been there at all.  As it touched down, it embedded itself in the soil, and the point of entry continued to glow softly with an almost ethereal light.</p><p>A large object slammed into the ground outside the Carousel Boutique, the resulting tremor knocking various items to the ground and waking the building’s occupants.  Leaping to her hooves, Rarity looked around the room in a panic.<br/>
“Kyaaaaaa!!! What’s going on?!  Oh Celestia MY BEAUTIFUL BOUTIQUE!!!”  As the elder sister continued to freak out, Sweetie Belle went out to investigate the cause of the tremor.  She immediately ran back inside.<br/>
“Rarity!  You’ve got to come out and see this!  It’s amazing!”  Rarity stomped toward the door, intent on chewing out the one responsible for the damage.<br/>
“Inconsiderate rabble, destroying my life’s work!  Just who do you think you are, you—!”  Her words caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her, the color draining from her face.</p><p>Rainbow Dash was startled from her reverie as something blew past her cloud house, followed by a dull thud.<br/>
“Zzz—Huh? Wuzzat?!  What’s going on out there?”  Flying out to investigate, she discovered a shallow crater.  As she looked around, the Pegasus briefly caught a dark shape in her peripheral vision.  “Who’s there?!”  When she turned to look at it, it had already disappeared into the night, leaving a sparse trail of black feathers in its wake.</p><p>The next day, Twilight and Spike were cleaning up the fallen books and repairing the damage to the library, having moved their unconscious guest to the spare bed.  As they sorted through the books, Twilight began searching for information on dragon breeds, but could find no mention of any species resembling the strange dragon.<br/>
“It’s no use, I’ve searched through half the library and I can’t even find one paragraph that mentions a species like that one!  It’s like it doesn’t even exist!”<br/>
“So where do you think it came from?”  She briefly wondered if she should contact Princess Celestia; dragons were not known for falling from the sky, and this one could be a new species.  Her thoughts were interrupted when Owlowiscious flew into the room, indicating that the strange dragon had awoken.<br/>
“I don’t know Spike, but I think it’s time we got our answers straight from the dragon’s mouth.”</p><p>As Debris Dragon regained consciousness, it groggily tried to open its eyes, only to hiss as the bright sunlight forced it to shut them.  The dragon gradually became aware that it was lying on something soft; an equally soft cover had been draped over its body.  Letting out a pained groan, it forced its stiff body into a sitting position, bringing a clawed hand to its throbbing head.  Something to its left fluttered, as though a winged creature were flapping away, but when Debris Dragon was finally able to focus its vision, the source of the sound was absent.  It peered around at its unfamiliar surroundings, taking in the room’s features with a childlike curiosity.  To its left, the morning sun shone through a large picture window.  To its right was a wooden shelf, filled with books.  The dragon’s visual exploration was cut short as a lavender unicorn entered the room, accompanied by a smaller dragon with purple and green scales.  Looking toward the unicorn, Debris Dragon could not shake the nagging suspicion that she was somehow significant to him.</p><p>Entering the bedroom, Twilight found the strange dragon sitting in bed, looking toward the doorway, a strangely expectant expression on its face.  It was roughly twice her size and somewhat muscular, most of its body covered in white scales.  Its head was shaped like a trident; a long spike protruding from its nose and three more extending from the back of its head, just behind its green eyes.  Several more backward-curving spikes ran the length of its spine, yet its tail was devoid of any features, tapering to a point at its tip.  Its shoulders and pectoral region were semi-transparent, and had a strange orange glow to them.  Odd teal-colored metal protrusions adorned its elbows and knees, and its fingers and toes ended in long, blade-like claws.  Perhaps its most striking features were the large clawed wings that spread from its back, the dark grey membranes providing a visual contrast to the white scales of its body.  The dragon moved to get out of bed, but winced in pain.<br/>
“Be careful!”  Twilight rushed over and helped it to lie back down.  “You’re still hurt.  That was a nasty fall you took.”  Though it did not offer a verbal response, the strange dragon did seem to understand what was being said.<br/>
“Yeah,” Spike chimed in.  “That hole in the wall is going to take weeks to patch up.”  Upon hearing this statement, the dragon seemed remorseful; its expression akin to that of a child that had been scolded for misbehaving.  Twilight assured it that she was not angry, and began asking the dragon about itself; where it came from, what it was doing in Ponyville, etc, but quickly realized that the dragon could not speak.  After several fruitless minutes, she told the dragon to get some rest.<br/>
“Spike, stay here and watch him.  I’m going to find Fluttershy.”  As Twilight exited the library, Spike turned to address his charge.<br/>
“You must be hungry, I’m going to get some lunch.”  As Spike went down to the kitchen to fetch some gems, the recuperating dragon reached toward the bookshelf and gingerly selected a volume, taking care not to damage the book with its claws.  Finding nothing of interest during its brief skim through the pages, it replaced the tome and moved on to the next one, repeating the process for several minutes before picking out a copy of the story of the Alicorn sisters.  Looking intently at the cover, a thoughtful expression graced its features.  Something about the alicorns depicted on the cover seemed uncannily familiar, but what?  Its curiosity piqued, the dragon tentatively began flipping through the tome.<br/>
Exiting the library, Twilight struck out for Fluttershy’s cottage, hoping the Pegasus would know more about the dragon.</p><p>Fluttershy’s peaceful slumber was cut short by a panicking Angel.<br/>
“Mmm…Wha?  Angel bunny?”  Before the groggy Pegasus could ask what was going on, the lagomorph had pushed her out of her bedroom, ushered her down the stairs, and frantically pulled her to her front yard.  Despite the foggy state of her waking mind, she knew that something must be wrong, as Angel never woke up before she did.  When she finally blinked the sleep from her eyes, she saw the bunny gesturing toward a strange plant that had sprouted in the grass.  Intrigued, Fluttershy inspected the unfamiliar plant, which visibly reacted to her presence.  Its sinuous stalk was lined with six blue orbs of uniform size and two wing-like leaves gradually bloomed atop its stem.  Its beauty delighted her, and she knelt to look closer.<br/>
“Eep!  W-who said that?”  Fluttershy recoiled from the leaf, glancing nervously around, her head lowered to the ground.  A voice had spoken to her, but she could not discern where it had come from.  She looked to Angel, but the bunny showed no sign of having heard the voice, which called out to her once more.  It was louder this time, and it had a gentle, almost motherly quality.  Looking down, she wondered if the strange plant before her could have been the source.<br/>
“H-hello?” She stared nervously at the leaf, now fully spread, and a feeling of great joy began to build within her.</p><p>As Twilight passed Sugarcube Corner, she was greeted by an excited Pinkie Pie.<br/>
“Twilight!  Oh-Twilight-this-is-the-best-morning-ever-I’ve-made-a-new-friend-here-she-is-now-her-name-is-Rosie-and-isn’t-she-pretty?”  As the party pony rambled, a creature alit on her back and began to preen itself.  Twilight had never seen anything like it, and honestly could not determine if it were plant or animal; its body resembled an impossibly large blue rose blossom, with a pair of wings that looked to be composed entirely of the same petals, arranged like the feathers of a bird.  The base of the blossom was surrounded by a halo of leaves, and from its rear sprouted a thorny, vine-like tail, tipped with three leaves.  From the center of the rose blossom extended a strangely bird-like head, from the back of which sprouted a leafy stem.  Pausing its grooming, the creature cocked its head sideways to look at her with one of its large, red eyes.<br/>
“A flower…dragon?  Where did it come from?”<br/>
“Well-I-woke-up-this-morning-and-there-was-an-open-air-skylight-in-my-ceiling-that-I’m-pretty-sure-wasn’t-there-last-night-and-I-like-how-it-brightens-the-room-even-if-it-might-get-drafty-in-winter-but-then-I-thought-wait-maybe-I-can-have-snowponies-in-my-room-and-we-can-have-a-snowpony-party-with-everypony-and-it’ll-be-so-much-fun-and—”  Placing a hoof in the party pony’s mouth, Twilight stopped her.<br/>
“Wait a second, Pinkie; you said there was a hole in your ceiling?”<br/>
“Yes I did!”<br/>
“Pinkie, when you found…Rosie, did you notice anything else out of place?  Is it possible that it—she made the hole in your roof?”  Sparing a brief second to think about the question, Pinkie smiled and vigorously began nodding.  “If you’ve got one too…Pinkie, go to the library and wait for me there.  I’m going to find the others,”<br/>
“Okie Dokie Loki!” Gathering up Blue Rose Dragon and several party supplies, the earth pony happily hopped toward the library.</p><p>POWER TOOL DRAGON ONLINE.<br/>
Its HUD came into focus as its systems booted up.  A crowd of ponies stared up at the mech, some in fear, others in awe, all of them murmuring to each other about the intrusion on their town.<br/>
INITIATING DIAGNOSTICS…  It jerkily stood up and began testing the movement in its limbs and body.<br/>
LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS ONLINE…<br/>
VISUAL SENSORS ONLINE…<br/>
AUDIO SENSORS ONLINE…<br/>
OLFACTORY SENSORS ONLINE…<br/>
TOUCH SENSORS ONLINE…<br/>
CERVICAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
THORACIC MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
ABDOMINAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
CAUDAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
PELVIC MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
FEMORAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
TIBIAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
TARSAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
PHALANGEAL MOTORS ONLINE…<br/>
FLIGHT SYSTEMS ONLINE…<br/>
SCAPULAR MOTORS ONLINE…  It turned to face its right arm, flexing its scoop.<br/>
STARBOARD FORELIMB ONLINE…  The dragon looked toward its left arm and flexed its fingers.<br/>
PORT FORELIMB ONLINE…<br/>
DIAGNOSTICS COMPLETE.  Finding everything in working order, Power Tool Dragon turned to face the crowd.<br/>
MULTIPLE ORGANISMS DETECTED.<br/>
STATUS: UNKNOWN x37<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: NEGLIGIBLE.<br/>
INITIATING SCAN…  It turned its head to look at an earth pony in the crowd, its visual systems zooming in on the filly as it scanned and analyzed her.<br/>
NEGATIVE.  It turned its attention to the unicorn beside her.<br/>
NEGATIVE.  It next turned its attention to a cross-eyed Pegasus.<br/>
NEGATIVE.  Another unicorn.<br/>
NEGATIVE.  It continued to regard each of them one by one; vaguely aware that it was searching for something, but did not find whatever it was looking for.  Turning to face the boutique, it scanned the building.<br/>
MULTIPLE ORGANISMS DETECTED.<br/>
STATUS: UNKNOWN x2<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: NEGLIGIBLE<br/>
INITIATING SCAN…</p><p>In her panic, Rarity had barricaded every possible entrance to the boutique, much to Sweetie Belle’s chagrin.<br/>
“There’s nothing to be scared of, Rarity.  It’s probably gone by now.”  To emphasize her point, Sweetie trotted to the second story window and opened the curtain, finding the red lens of Power Tool Dragon’s eye peering back at her.<br/>
NEGATIVE.<br/>
“Sweetie Belle, get away from there!”  Upon seeing the eye, Rarity dashed over, snatched up her sister and whipped the curtains closed, unaware that the mechanized dragon could detect them via their heat signatures.<br/>
PROCESSING…<br/>
CONFIRMED.<br/>
TARGET LOCATED.</p><p>Twilight gasped as she beheld the cause of the commotion.  Peering into the second-story window of the boutique was another strange dragon, but something about it seemed off.  Its scales were simply too smooth; too shiny.  Its body had a very artificial look to it, almost as though it were…made of metal?  Her mind all but shut down as the true nature of the dragon quickly dawned on her.<br/>
“By Celestia’s mane…it’s a machine!”  Twilight had been privy to some of the most advanced technology in Equestria, but nothing as complex as the mechanical dragon she now beheld.  By all logic such a thing should not possibly exist.  The logistics behind it were unfathomable.  As the presence of the dragon sank in, she began to notice the various features of its body.  Much of its body was plated with gold, while the spine and upper arms shone like chrome.  Its neck, abdomen, and tail were long, segmented, and sinuous.  Its rounded face sported a pair of red eye lenses, with a series of curved spines emerging from the back of its head and neck.  Its chest sported four orange lights, with two more adorning its pelvic region.  Its shoulders and hips were each shaped like a flattened sphere, with each of its legs ending in three metallic claws; two pointing forward, and one serving as the heel.  Its tail ended in a large spade.  Upon the back of each shoulder was a pair of plane-like wings.  Perhaps its most striking features were its arms; the left arm ended in a five-fingered hand, but a large green device resembling a screwdriver was mounted onto its left forearm.  Its right arm ended in a gigantic blue scoop-like appendage, supported by a pair of pistons.<br/>
The unicorn was startled out of her trance when somepony in the crowd threw a rock at the dragon.<br/>
INBOUND PROJECTILE DETECTED.<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: MINIMAL.  It gave no indication that it had even noticed as the rock bounced harmlessly from its armor.  Several more rocks were thrown.<br/>
INBOUND PROJECTILES DETECTED.<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: LOW.  This time the dragon reacted, its tail spade swinging up to deflect the projectiles, but otherwise it resumed its apparent voyeurism uninterrupted.  Soon, the entire crowd had begun throwing stones, fruit, and anything else they could find.  Many had even begun shouting at the dragon to leave the boutique alone.<br/>
PROJECTILES INBOUND.<br/>
HOSTILES DETECTED.<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: MODERATE.<br/>
WEAPON SYSTEMS ONLINE.<br/>
INITIATING DEFENSIVE MANEUVERS.  The dragon turned toward the crowd, faster than something of its size should have been able to move, and began spinning its driver in a threatening gesture.  The crowd of ponies ceased their assault, and many of them turned and fled.  Twilight instinctively prepared a spell to stop the mech’s attack, but as the crowd backed off, it lowered its driver.<br/>
HOSTILES RETREATING.<br/>
THREAT NEUTRALIZED.<br/>
RESUMING OBSERVATION.  The mechanical dragon once again turned toward the building.  Pushing past the crowd, Twilight teleported inside, sparing a few seconds to regain her balance afterward.<br/>
“Ohhh…I hate teleporting to places I can’t see.”  Searching the building, Twilight found Rarity huddled in one of the back rooms, tightly clutching Sweetie Belle and Opalescence.  “Rarity, you’re alright!”<br/>
“Oh Twilight Sparkle, you’ve got to help me!  There’s a monster out there!”<br/>
“Rarity, I know you’re scared, but you need to calm down.  You’re choking your sister!”<br/>
“Thank you Twilight,” gasped the younger unicorn.<br/>
“Rarity, I know that…thing out there looks dangerous.  And it probably is.  But it hasn’t done anything!  There’s a huge crowd of ponies out there.  They were throwing rocks at it, but it didn’t hurt anyone.  I think it’s here for you.”<br/>
“I’m not setting one hoof out of this boutique until that monster is gone!  What if it tries to eat me?!”<br/>
“Rarity, it’s a machine!  Please, just come outside.  I promise nothing bad will happen.”<br/>
“How can you be so certain?”<br/>
“If it meant any harm, would this building still be standing?  Besides, Pinkie Pie and I have had…similar encounters, albeit not quite as big as yours.”<br/>
“I still think this is a bad idea, but I trust you Twilight.”</p><p>“Hey buddy!  I’m looking for a Pegasus with black feathers, have you seen him?”<br/>
“Sorry ma’am, I haven’t.”  Rainbow Dash continued to fly through town, asking ponies left and right, but nopony matching that description could be found.  Ultimately she came to the boutique.  Believing the mechanized dragon to be harassing Rarity, she tried to get its attention.  “Hey metal head!  Don’t you know that invasion of privacy is illegal?”  Power Tool Dragon spared a brief glance at her before returning its attention to the building’s occupants.  “Hey, I’m talking to you!”  Frustrated, Dash flew up to the dragon and bucked it.<br/>
HOSTILE DETECTED.<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: MODERATE.<br/>
INITIATING DEFENSIVE MANEUVERS.  Faster than she thought possible, the mechanized dragon twisted around and swung its right arm down onto her, trapping her on the ground beneath its scoop; immobilizing her, but leaving her unharmed.<br/>
“Hey!  What do you think you’re doing?!  Let me out!  I said let me out!”  As Dash continued knocking on the scoop, demanding to be released, the dragon turned its attention to the white unicorn that hesitantly emerged from the building.  Twilight exited behind Rarity, pressuring her to move forward and confront the mechanical dragon.<br/>
“Go on.  Everything will be fine.”<br/>
“A-are you sure, Twilight?”<br/>
“I’m right behind you.”  As Rarity nervously approached the dragon, she looked its body up and down, and began to notice a strange beauty in the way it was constructed, admiring the sunlight glinting off its metallic frame.  Looking up at its face, her eyes locked with its red lenses, and her fear dissipated, a soft smile coming to her face.  “Er…Rarity?  Are you alright?”<br/>
“Yes, Twilight.  I had no reason to be afraid after all.”<br/>
“Let me OUT of here, you stupid tin can!” came the muffled voice from beneath its scoop.<br/>
“Dragon!  That is a very dear friend of mine under there and you will release her this instant!”  It lifted its scoop, and the Pegasus darted out, shaking herself off and preparing to charge at the dragon when Twilight grabbed her tail, stopping her in mid-flight.<br/>
“Wait, Rainbow!”  She explained what she had witnessed to the rainbow Pegasus, who begrudgingly agreed not to fight.<br/>
“I need you two to go to the library and wait for me there; Pinkie Pie should be there as well.  I’m going to find the others.”<br/>
“Hmph, fine.”</p><p>Applejack walked smiling down the road, drawing stares from several passers-by.  As she walked, she spotted a familiar purple unicorn running toward her.<br/>
“Howdy Twilight, where’s the fire?”<br/>
“Applejack, I’m so glad I found—what the hay is that?!”  Hovering behind the earth pony, was by far the strangest object—creature?—that she had ever seen.  Its form vaguely resembled some kind of jar or vase, but it had a face.  At the bottom was a toothy maw, which gradually exhumed transparent blue smoke.  Two yellow eyes, framed by a trio of demonic horns, stared back at her.  The thing was a dark red in color, held aloft by a small pair of bat-like wings, and dangling from the bottom was a small tail, ending in a sharp barb.  Most unnerving of all, the thing seemed to be sentient, staring back at her as though looking through her soul.  Turning to look at the draconic vase, the farmer sighed.<br/>
“Well sugar cube, that’s kind of a long story.”<br/>
“Applejack, I need you to go meet the others at the library; I’m going to find Fluttershy.”</p><p>Twilight found Fluttershy outside her cottage, talking to the Ancient Leaf, which seemed to occasionally flex its wings in response.  As the unicorn approached the cottage, Fluttershy turned and greeted her before she could announce her arrival.<br/>
“Oh, hello Twilight!  How are you today?”<br/>
“Hi Fluttershy.  Err wait; I wasn’t even close enough for you to hear me.  How did you know I was coming?”<br/>
“My new friend told me.”<br/>
“New friend?”<br/>
“Yes, you simply must meet her.  I think she’ll like you.”  Fluttershy then brought Twilight to the strange leaf.  “Twilight, this is my new friend.  She doesn’t have a name yet.”<br/>
“A plant?  Fluttershy, I know you talk to animals, but this is a bit…”  Uncertain of whether to believe her meek friend, Twilight stared down at the Ancient Leaf, which continued flexing.  Fluttershy suddenly chuckled.  “What’s so funny?”<br/>
“She said that you were making a funny face.”<br/>
“Oookay…Listen Fluttershy, something strange is going on, and I need you to come with me to the library.  The others should already be there waiting for us.”  Fluttershy agreed, but first had to ensure that the leaf would be safe in her absence.  Turning toward the cottage, she called an agitated Angel outside, and asked him to watch over the leaf while she was away.  Though still weary of the strange plant, the bunny reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Twilight and Fluttershy arrived at the library to find Power Tool Dragon attempting to peer through the window at the main room.<br/>
MULTIPLE LIFE FORMS DETECTED.  The dragon turned to face them as they approached, but made no move to interact with them.<br/>
STATUS: ALLY x1, UNKNOWN x1.<br/>
THREAT LEVEL: NEGLIGIBLE.  Fluttershy was initially frightened, until Twilight explained what happened at the boutique, and that the mechanized dragon had not shown any sign of hostility as of yet, though its presence still unnerved her.  Leading the Pegasus inside, they found their other friends discussing their respective guests.  The others greeted them, and Twilight announced the purpose of their meeting.  When the others suggested finding the answer in her books, she told them that she had already looked, and that no relevant information could be found.  Hoping to find a connection of some kind, she asked each of them in turn to describe their own experience.  Pinkie Pie excitedly recounted her day.</p><p>Pinkie was awoken by the sunlight flooding through the hole in her ceiling.<br/>
“I don’t remember having a sunroof.  I like it, but it might get drafty in the winter.”  A quiet scuffling distracted her from the room’s new skylight.  Looking around the room, she found Gummy harassing a potted plant, which was less than amused at its crocodilian tormentor.  “Whatcha doing Gummy?”  Upon closer inspection, the plant suddenly spread a pair of blue-petaled wings and craned an oddly shaped head to stare back at her.  Enraptured, Pinkie rushed over and began investigating her floral guest in her typical manner, the newcomer overwhelmed at the invasion of its personal space.  Ultimately, she lifted the dragon in her hooves and locked eyes with it.  Its gaze stirred something within her, almost reminding her of the joy she felt during her first party.  Hugging the dragon, Pinkie Pie affectionately dubbed it “Rosie” and immediately began planning a party to celebrate its arrival.</p><p>Applejack brought a hoof to her mouth to stop her when she began to describe the party in meticulous detail.  Blue Rose Dragon had nestled into a nearby potted plant and appeared content, the color in its petals growing brighter as it remained planted.  Applejack then described her own encounter.</p><p>With a swift kick, the apples fell from yet another tree into the waiting baskets below.  Applejack was busy harvesting apples with her siblings and placing baskets around the next tree, when Big Macintosh spotted a tree further away that had had some of its branches violently splintered off.  They rushed over to investigate, and Apple Bloom found the Red Dragon Vase in a shallow crater beside the damaged tree.  She called her siblings over, and AJ approached it, wondering where it came from and how it could possibly have hit the tree with enough force to smash through it.<br/>
“Careful sis,” warned the eldest sibling.  “Ain’t no tellin’ what that thing is.”<br/>
“Come off it, Mac.  It’s just some tacky vase.  Prob’ly somethin’ Rarity would buy.  Ain’t nothin’ dangerous ‘bout that.”  The sentence had barely escaped her lips when she accidentally knocked a stray apple into the vase’s mouth, which snapped shut on the fruit as its eyes began to glow; its wings and tail moving of their own accord as it hissed blue smoke.  “Mac, take Bloom an’ get in the house, NOW!”<br/>
As her siblings retreated, she warily eyed the vase for several minutes, waiting for it to make some kind of move.  When it sat motionless, she began to back away from it, only for it to take wing and slowly follow her.  When she stopped, it stopped with her.  She turned and ran, and it continued to follow her.  She then began weaving through the trees, attempting to lose it amidst the orchard, but it kept up with her at every turn.  Risking a glance back at the object, she ran head-first into an apple tree, knocking herself to the ground.  When her vision had finally stopped spinning, she found Wynona sitting beside her, licking her face.  Turning her head, she saw the Red Dragon Vase sitting on the ground a few meters away, staring at her.  Big Macintosh then stepped over to her and helped her back to her hooves, explaining that the vase had come to the house and led him to her.  She still felt weary of the strange object, but Mac assured her that it had not tried to hurt her.  After a few minutes, she and Big Macintosh had resumed bucking apples from the trees.  As they worked, the vase seemed to be watching them intently.  As AJ placed the baskets under the next tree, the vase suddenly took wing and slammed bodily into the tree with enough force to dislodge many of the apples and damage the bark in the process.  It then looked back at her as though waiting for her approval.  As she looked into its eyes, she felt an inexplicable connection to it, as though it were an old friend and confidant.</p><p>Red Dragon Vase sat motionless on a nearby table.  Rarity gave a dramatized version of her own encounter with Power Tool Dragon, leading everyone to look to Twilight and Rainbow Dash for the true story.  Rainbow Dash mentioned the crater below her home, the black feathers leading away from it, and her disdain for Power Tool Dragon, though she admittedly was jealous that she did not have one, and grumbled that Rarity “got the cool one”.  Fluttershy mentioned Ancient Leaf to the others and recounted her conversations with it, going off on a tangent, but meekly apologizing when everyone stared at her as though she had turned into a tree.  Everyone then turned to Twilight and inquired about her own dragon, and she told them to wait while she went to retrieve Debris Dragon.</p><p>Entering her bedroom, Twilight discovered that the balcony door had been left open and rushed toward it.  She found Debris Dragon standing outside, staring up at the night sky.  The dragon appeared to be healthier than it had previously, and its condition seemed to be improving as it stood beneath the stars.  As it spread its wings, Twilight approached it and it turned to look into her eyes.  The unicorn gasped, for at that moment, she felt a spark, not unlike the one that had allowed her and her friends to use the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon.  Smiling, she asked the dragon to accompany her down to the main floor.  Folding its wings, it obliged and followed her to the library’s front room, where she introduced it to the others.  Their reactions were mixed, but generally positive, though Blue Rose Dragon turned away from it in a huff.  Twilight mentioned the spark that she felt, prompting a snide remark from Rainbow.<br/>
“So that’s where Spike gets it from.”  However, one by one, the others admitted to having felt the same connection with their own dragons, which made the Pegasus even more jealous.<br/>
Red Dragon Vase suddenly turned its gaze upon Debris Dragon and charged at it, knocking it to the ground.  Twilight rushed to the dragon’s aid as the vase hissed and prepared another charge.  Before the attack could connect, Applejack caught it in her lasso and yanked it away from the dragon.  AJ struggled to hold the vase at bay as it tried desperately to escape the lasso.<br/>
“Tarnation ya crazy jar, what’s gotten into ya?!”  She ultimately dragged it outside the library and scolded it for its behavior, explaining that she would not tolerate it harming her friends.  As she did so, the vase finally relented, and descended to the ground.  Telling it to stay put, Applejack bid the others farewell and apologized to Twilight, before collecting her companion and returning to Sweet Apple Acres.  The others bid farewell shortly thereafter, the pegasi flying to their respective homes and Pinkie bouncing away with a sleeping Blue Rose Dragon on her back, promising to throw the biggest party ever for their new companions.  As Rarity exited the building, Power Tool Dragon gently placed its scoop on the ground before her and gestured toward it.  She nervously stepped into the scoop, and it gently lifted her up, before activating its boosters and flying toward Carousel Boutique.<br/>
FLIGHT SYSTEMS ENGAGED.<br/>
As Twilight bid her friends farewell, Debris Dragon tried to get up but stumbled, the unicorn managing to catch it in mid-fall.<br/>
“Are you alright?”  The dragon nodded, gesturing toward the door.  Recalling their earlier encounter on the balcony, she helped it outside.  As Debris Dragon stood beneath the stars, its condition once again improved, and Twilight watched in amazement as it spread its wings and took flight, shooting into the air and gliding around the tree, small bits of light trailing behind it as it soared above the library, seeming to glow under the light of the stars.  As his surrogate sister stared in awe at the larger dragon, Spike began to feel jealous.<br/>
“Hmph, she never looks at me like that.”</p><p>Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked into the schoolyard, discussing their mutual disdain for Apple Bloom and her friends.  As they approached the door, a loud whooshing sound became audible behind them.  Turning to face the source of the noise, the two bullies, the other foals, and Cheerilee were shocked to witness Power Tool Dragon touch down outside the schoolyard and lower its scoop to the ground.  Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hopped out and thanked Rarity and the dragon for the ride.<br/>
“I’ll pick you up after school.  Have a good day!”  Her sentence finished, she gestured to the dragon, which lifted its scoop and took off.  Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as the Crusaders walked past.  The three were then accosted by Twist.<br/>
“Wow guyth, that wath tho awethome!  Can I have a ride nectht time?  Can I?  Can I? Can I?”</p><p>Hitched up to her wagon, Rarity set out to collect more gems from the quarry, with Power Tool Dragon trailing behind her.  Reaching the quarry, she used her locator spell to find a patch of gems underground, and enlisted a small gardening spade to dig them up, before adding them to her cart, grumbling about having to dig them up herself.  Power Tool Dragon observed her every move, taking note of the unicorn’s interest in the gems.  As Rarity moved to continue her search, she was startled as the dragon stabbed its tail spade into the ground before her.  Mortified, the seamstress angrily turned to berate the dragon, but stopped when it lifted the spade, unearthing more gems.  Depositing the stones in its scoop, the mech scanned the surrounding area, before continuing to another spot and repeating the process.  This continued for several minutes before the dragon dumped the contents of its scoop into Rarity’s wagon<br/>
“It’s raining gems!  Hallelujah!”  It then proceeded to a spot that, at first glance, would appear to be devoid of gems.  Two compartments on its body then opened, marked “CUTTER” and “DRILL”, and it discarded its scoop and driver to access these tools.  Revving both attachments, it plunged them into the ground, and dug for several dozen meters.  Rarity peered into the hole, the whirring and grinding sounds having subsided.  Several seconds later, the sound of the dragon’s boosters became audible as it rose up from the hole and landed before the unicorn, presenting its prize.  In its left hand, it held the single largest crystal that Rarity had ever seen; roughly the size of her head.  Shortly thereafter, a diamond dog popped out of the ground and began angrily waving its fist, before it noticed the white unicorn.  With a whimper, the canine disappeared into the tunnel with its tail between its legs.  Power Tool Dragon moved to continue its search for gems, but Rarity stopped it, explaining that the dragon had found enough of them to last her several months.  Retrieving its driver and scoop, the dragon followed Rarity as she made her way back to town.</p><p>On her way home, Rarity decided to pay Fluttershy a visit, intending to show her friend the crystal that Power Tool Dragon had discovered.  Fluttershy was again speaking to the Ancient Leaf, with Angel sitting beside her.  Rarity turned to Angel, looking for an explanation, but the bunny just shrugged.  As the unicorn approached the cottage, Power Tool Dragon paused in mid-step, its scanners locking onto the leaf.<br/>
UNKNOWN DETECTED.<br/>
PROCESSING…<br/>
ERROR.<br/>
ERROR.<br/>
ERROR.  Dropping the gems from its scoop, the dragon’s eye lenses suddenly turned blue, and the base of its head began to spark intermittently.  Rarity turned to ask what was wrong, but the dragon suddenly ran toward the leaf, scaring many animals away in the process.  As Fluttershy attempted to calm the animals, Rarity made her way over to the dragon.<br/>
“What’s gotten into you, you mechanical oaf?!”  Fluttershy noticed that it was staring intently at the leaf, which began fluttering wildly, straining as though reaching toward the mechanized dragon.  Unaccustomed to such behavior, the yellow pony rushed over.<br/>
“Oh my goodness, are you hurt?”  Several seconds later, the Pegasus gasped in surprise, double-taking between the leaf and mech.  With a sharp kick to its metal shin, Rarity snapped Power Tool Dragon out of its trance, hurting her hoof in the process, and ordered it to pick up the gemstones that it had dropped.  Though reluctant to leave the Ancient Leaf, the mech complied.<br/>
“And don’t leave a single gem!  Oh dear Fluttershy, I’m so sorry about this.”<br/>
“It’s quite alright Rarity—”<br/>
“Honestly, I don’t know what’s gotten into that dragon.  One moment he’s a model citizen and the next he goes berserk!”<br/>
“Rarity, you don’t understand.  They—”<br/>
“But don’t you worry; I’ll see to it that he never bothers you again.”<br/>
“But Rarity—”<br/>
“This week’s trip to the spa is on me.  It’s the least I can do to make it up to you.”<br/>
“That’s very kind of you, but—”<br/>
“Well then, I think I’d best take him home before he hurts anypony.  Ta ta.”  She then ushered Power Tool Dragon away from the cottage.  It briefly stopped to look back at Ancient Leaf, almost longingly, despite its inability to form facial expressions.  “I said let’s go.  You and I are going to have a long talk about your behavior when we get home.”  Fluttershy then turned back to the leaf, which had begun to wilt slightly, as though saddened by the other dragon’s departure.</p><p>The Red Dragon Vase continued to aid Applejack in harvesting the apples.  The day’s quota finished, AJ retired to her bedroom, the vase following close behind.  Hanging up her hat, she turned and smiled at her companion.<br/>
“Thanks pardner.  Couldn’a done it without ya.”  As they quietly watched the sunset from her window, AJ pondered the connection she had felt with the vase upon looking into its eyes.  When she had met its gaze, it felt like a silent promise; that she could trust it with her innermost secrets, and it would hide nothing from her in turn.  Her thoughts wandered to the events of the previous year, when she and her friends had first discovered the Elements of Harmony.  Feeling nostalgic, she decided to retrieve her Element necklace.  As she took the necklace from its box, the vase stared at it with what appeared to be excitement.  Chuckling at this new reaction, AJ put on the necklace and turned to show the vase, when the gemstone began to glow.  Without warning, the Element of Honesty cast a beam of light on Red Dragon Vase, which began shaking erratically.  As Applejack rushed to assist it, it hurriedly flew out the window and into the orchards.  Afraid that she had hurt her companion somehow, Applejack ran outside to search for it, and stopped as a bright glow emanated from a spot within the apple trees.  She could faintly see a figure growing larger within the light, until its height rivaled that of Rarity’s dragon.  When the light faded, AJ could only stare in awe at what the vase had become.<br/>
A powerful demonic dragon stood before her.  Its lithe, muscular body was covered in smooth grey and dark red scales, reminding her of a perfectly ripened red delicious apple.  From its back sprouted a slightly tattered pair of clawed, bat-like wings.  Its legs ended in five blade-like talons, and its five-fingered hands sported equally menacing claws.  Its body was balanced by a long tail, ending in a sharp spike, and perched atop its long neck was a squat head, crowned with three curved horns, its pug-like face featuring a fang-lined maw and piercing yellow eyes.  As it stretched its awesome form, the dragon looked down at its partner, and Applejack felt her pride begin to swell.<br/>
“Wait’ll Mac ‘n’ Bloom get a load o’ this!”</p><p>Pinkie Pie continued to plan the upcoming welcome party in her room.  Blue Rose Dragon perched on the table beside her, curiously eyeing the paper as she continued to write.  Groaning in frustration, the pony crumpled the paper and tossed it into the growing pile behind her and leaned on the table, rubbing her temples.  She had been working all day, but try as she might, she could not think of anything big and memorable enough to make the party worthy of her dragon and the others.  Pausing to collect her thoughts, a rare event for the former rock farmer, Pinkie recalled the last party she had thrown for a new arrival, on the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration.  Recalling how the events of that day had led to her quest with the others to find the Elements of Harmony, she decided to wear her Element necklace and enjoy the memories it would bring.  Perhaps it would even give her the inspiration she needed to give her new friend the party she deserved.  Donning the necklace, she turned to show her companion, but no sooner had she pointed the necklace at Blue Rose Dragon than a beam of light shot from the Element of Laughter.  When the light subsided, the floral dragon frantically took wing and flew out of the building through the hole in the ceiling, which Pinkie had been too preoccupied to repair.  Her entire body began shaking involuntarily, and such a strong reaction could only mean that something big was about to happen.  Dashing over to her window, she had to shield her eyes as a bright light exploded on the ground outside Sugarcube Corner; the figure within growing steadily larger.  When the light faded, an enormous rose blossom stood before her; or rather, a dragon that looked like a rose blossom.<br/>
Its body was surrounded by a halo of reddish-black petals, with two massive wings spreading from where its shoulders appeared to be, their petals arranged like a bird’s feathers.  A pair of thorny vines extended from the underside of each wing, and its body was held off the ground by a pair of smooth black legs, each of which ended in three red talons and one heel claw.  A long, thorny tail extended behind the floral dragon, and from the epicenter of the blossom sprouted a segmented neck, which supported a small, triangular head with the slightest perceptible under bite.  From the back of its neck, three tendrils extended, each one covered in petals.  As a fierce pair of green eyes stared back at her and countless rose petals gently floated to the ground around her, Pinkie Pie was overwhelmed with joy.<br/>
“Rosie…you’ve bloomed!”</p><p>Fluttershy had been trying for hours to comfort the Ancient Leaf, to no avail.  Depressed at her failure to raise its spirits, the Pegasus sighed in defeat.  Angel hopped to her side and looked up at her, a worried expression on his features.<br/>
“Oh Angel, I know Rarity meant well, but I wish she would have listened.  They haven’t seen each other in so long, it’s just too cruel.”  Saddened by the Pegasus’ depression, Angel hugged her forelimb, and she smiled gratefully.  “Thank you Angel bunny, that was very kind of you—” Realization suddenly dawned on her.  “Kindness…That’s it!”  Fluttershy excitedly turned to face the leaf.  “I’ll be right back, there’s something I want to show you.”  Fluttershy ran to her room and retrieved her Element necklace, fondly recalling the adventure that had resulted in her possession of the artifact.  Trotting back out to her yard, she approached the plant, and was about to speak when the Element of Kindness cast a beam of light upon the Ancient Leaf.  The leaf spread its wings in full and glowed as bright as the dawn, growing steadily larger until it was as tall as the cottage.  The light faded, and Fluttershy stared, mouth agape as her companion loomed above her.<br/>
In place of the leaf was a serpentine dragon.  Her body was long and sinuous, coated in smooth blue skin.  From her armored shoulders extended a pair of long, slender arms, each tipped with five delicate fingers.  Spreading from her back was a pair of gigantic wings, resembling a mix of a butterfly and bat, with striped pink membranes extending between the digits.  From the tip of her long tail sprouted a pair of long green feelers.  Adorning her torso was an ornate golden breastplate, which sported four red gems; a matching bracelet adorned each wrist.  The head atop her long neck sported a pair of ears to match her wings, and was crowned with an ornate red and gold helmet, topped with a blue gemstone.  From beneath the helmet, a mane of long, wavy, light green hair cascaded down her neck.  As her transformation finished, the dragon’s face had a peaceful expression, her eyes closed and lips parted.  Delicately testing her new limbs and body, she turned her head toward Fluttershy; long eyelashes framing a pair of red eyes that sparkled like rubies.  Fluttershy would daresay that this dragon’s beauty rivaled even that of Princess Celestia herself.  As the yellow Pegasus continued to stare in awe, she heard a familiar voice speak to her.<br/>
“Thank you, Fluttershy.”  A soft thud turned Fluttershy’s attention away from the dragon, and she turned to see Angel passed out on the grass.</p><p>“Twilight, you have to tell Princess Celestia.”  The unicorn regarded her assistant with confusion.<br/>
“Tell her about what?”<br/>
“You know what I mean.”<br/>
“What, you mean about Stardust?  Why?”<br/>
“Stardust?  You gave him a name?!”<br/>
“Well, yeah.  He’s part of the family now.”<br/>
“I don’t trust him, Twilight.  You remember how Nightmare moon and Discord tried to deceive you.  How do we know he isn’t dangerous?”<br/>
“Spike, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”<br/>
“What about that hole in the wall?”<br/>
“Spike that was an accident!  You saw how bad he felt about it.”<br/>
“Yeah, probably just a ruse to save face!”<br/>
“That was out of line!  Spike, I don’t know what your problem is, but maybe you should go cool off before you say anything you’ll regret.”<br/>
“FINE!”  Trudging up to the bedroom, he found Debris Dragon flipping through a book.  The sight of the larger dragon filled him with rage.  How DARE he just sit there, acting like nothing was wrong?!  This guest had overstayed his welcome, and it was time for the baby dragon to give him a piece of his mind.  Storming over to the larger dragon, he angrily swatted the book away.  “Alright buddy, let’s get one thing straight.  I’m the dragon in this house.  Twilight and I were happy together, and then you show up, you destroy our home, and then you think you can just hog all her attention?  Well I’m not letting you take her from me!  So why don’t you stop freeloading and get out of our lives?!”  Spike’s outburst greatly upset Debris Dragon, who ran to the balcony and flew away.</p><p>Rarity had made her way to the spa, greeting Aloe and Lotus as she entered.  Soon after, Fluttershy arrived to join her.  The unicorn greeted her friend and was about to ask about Ancient Leaf when she noticed the Pegasus’ necklace.<br/>
“Fluttershy darling, why are you wearing your Element of Harmony?”  The Pegasus stood there, beaming.<br/>
“Oh Rarity, something wonderful has happened!”  Fluttershy excitedly bid Rarity to follow her outside, where they found Ancient Fairy Dragon embracing Power Tool Dragon.  Fluttershy explained that Ancient Fairy Dragon, affectionately referred to as “Fay”, was Power Tool Dragon’s sibling, and that her Element of Harmony had allowed her to assume her true form.  “Now they can spend time with each other.  Isn’t that great?”  Power Tool Dragon barely reacted to the embrace, which confused Ancient Fairy Dragon.  Rarity looked up at her mechanical companion, deciding that if Ancient Fairy Dragon could grow from such a tiny leaf, she would prefer that her own dragon remain the way he was.  As they continued to converse, Aloe and Lotus stepped outside to see what the commotion was about and immediately began fawning over the two dragons.</p><p>Rainbow Dash was practicing her aerial stunts, when she spotted Debris Dragon flying toward the Everfree Forest.<br/>
“Hey, isn’t that Twilight’s dragon?”  At first she moved to chase after the dragon, but thinking better of it, she raced toward the library to tell Twilight.</p><p>“A-a-a-a-w-w-w-w y-e-e-a-a-a-h-h-h, t-t-h-a-a-a-t’s t-h-e g-g-o-o-o-o-d-d s-s-t-u-f-f!”  Rarity was on the massage table, enjoying the sensation as Power Tool Dragon gently pressed the base of its driver against her back while revving it at top speed.  Fluttershy meanwhile reclined in the hot tub, the herbal formula more than twice as effective with Ancient Fairy Dragon’s influence.<br/>
“Oh Fay, this is amazing!  I’ve never felt so revitalized!”  Ancient Fairy Dragon blushed at the praise.  Delighted at the prospect of improving their spa, Aloe and Lotus asked if they could borrow the dragons once a week and the two friends looked to the dragons for their approval.  Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded in assent, and turned to Power Tool Dragon, who remained unresponsive.  The fairy dragon’s ears drooped in dismay at the lack of acknowledgement from her sibling.  Their spa treatment finished, the two ponies bid farewell and went their separate ways, Rarity heading for the school to pick up the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Fluttershy leaving to visit Twilight.</p><p>Twilight looked up from her latest book as a knock sounded at the library door.<br/>
“Hi girls.”<br/>
“Hey there Sugar cube.  Is this a good time—”<br/>
“Oh-Twilight-it’s-amazing-you’ve-gotta-come-and-see-right-now!”  Before the unicorn could respond, the Pink Pony yanked her outside, where she found herself staring up at two large dragons.<br/>
“More dragons?  Where did these come from?  And what happened to the smaller ones?”<br/>
“Yer lookin’ at ‘em.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Twilight, say hello to the new and improved Red.”<br/>
“Aaaaaaaaaand Rosie!”<br/>
“Wha?  B-but what—when did—how did they get so big?!”  The two earth ponies looked down at their necklaces and explained that the Elements of Harmony somehow allowed their dragons to grow.  Applejack commented that Red Dragon Archfiend had flown over the orchards, and knocked the majority of the apples from their trees in the process, making the harvest that much easier for her this year.<br/>
“Yeah, and Rosie is like a walking party store!  I’ll never have to shop for confetti and streamers again!”  She excitedly threw a hoof-full of makeshift confetti, which she had put together from the dragon’s discarded petals.  Excited at the prospect, Twilight rushed to her room to retrieve her Element tiara.  She searched the library for Debris Dragon, but was unable to find him.<br/>
“Spike, have you seen Stardust anywhere?”<br/>
“That freeloader?  He’s gone.  And good riddance.”<br/>
“What?  Why would he just leave?”<br/>
“Maybe he finally figured out that he was overstaying his welcome.”  The unicorn glared at the dragon as she put two and two together.<br/>
“Spike, what did you do?!”  Spike admitted that he was jealous of the dragon and just wanted her to acknowledge him again; Twilight was torn between chewing him out and going to look for the dragon.  “This conversation isn’t over.”  Her concern for Debris Dragon winning out, she rushed back to the main room, and asked for her friends’ help, which they readily obliged.  Spike was about to sneak back upstairs when Twilight levitated him onto her back.  “You drove him away, so you are going to help us find him.”  Spike relented, realizing that he could not get away with what he had done.<br/>
As they were about to leave, Rainbow Dash burst through the door, knocking into Twilight as she did so.  The Pegasus began asking about the two large dragons outside the building and why the others were wearing their Elements of Harmony, before Twilight cut her off and explained that Debris Dragon had run away.  Dash then remembered why she had come in the first place and told them where it was headed.  As the group prepared to leave, Fluttershy arrived with Ancient Fairy Dragon in tow.<br/>
“You too?!  Awww!  Why am I the only one who doesn’t get one?!”  Fluttershy explained that her Element Necklace had caused Ancient Leaf to grow into the dragon that accompanied her.  Rainbow Dash turned and flew away, telling the others that she would meet them at the forest’s edge.</p><p>As they reached the Everfree Forest, the four ponies and their dragons were once again joined by Rainbow Dash, who now wore her own necklace.  When asked about why she was wearing it, she reminded them that something had landed near her home on the night that the dragons had first arrived, and while she had not seen what it was, it had left a trail of black feathers that ended at the Everfree Forest, and that this might be her chance to find her own dragon.<br/>
As they entered the forest, the dragons found that they were too large to follow, and were forced to remain behind.  Furthermore, they were still adjusting to their new bodies, and would be more of a liability than a help.  Red Dragon Archfiend suddenly took wing, soaring over the forest.<br/>
“Red, where’re ya goin’?”  After several minutes, the dragon returned and growled something to the others.  Black Rose Dragon stabbed her vines into the ground and closed her eyes, a look of intense concentration on her features.  Finally, her eyes snapped open and she turned to face Ancient Fairy Dragon.  Approaching her floral compatriot, Ancient Fairy Dragon placed a hand on the other dragon’s petal-covered shoulder and they both closed their eyes.<br/>
“What are they doing?”  Rainbow Dash quipped.  Concentrating hard, they produced a trail of glowing vines and seedlings that led into the forest.  Ancient Fairy Dragon wished the group luck, her voice finally reaching the other ponies, who took a minute to process the fact that the dragon could speak to them and that Fluttershy really had been conversing with the leaf.<br/>
As the ponies continued into the forest, they ultimately came to Zecora’s hut, where they greeted their friend and asked if she had seen Debris Dragon.  Zecora replied that she had not seen the dragon, although she had caught glimpses of a shadowy form amidst the trees.  This excited Rainbow Dash.<br/>
“Where did you see it?  What did it look like?  Is it still out there?”  Annoyed, Twilight reminded her of why they came to the forest in the first place.  Zecora agreed to aid in their search, though Spike insisted that they should give up and go home.  Reminding Spike that it was his fault Debris Dragon had run away in the first place, Twilight and the others resumed their search.<br/>
As they continued into the forest, the trail of seedlings and flowers stopped cold.  One of them guessed that the dragons’ power had limited reach, but they would at least be able to find their way out.  Spreading out and searching the immediate area, they ultimately found Debris Dragon.  Relieved at having finally found her companion, Twilight ran toward the dragon, but skidded to a halt as a manticore jumped between them.  The others asked Fluttershy to tame it, but she pointed out that the predator was frothing at the mouth, and unlikely to listen to reason.  They scattered as it charged them, and Spike found himself cornered by the rabid beast, which continued to advance toward him.  Rainbow Dash attempted to distract the beast, but its tail swatted her aside, and she bounced off a tree before landing painfully on the ground.  While Fluttershy ran to the other Pegasus’ aid, the manticore shakily raised its clawed paw and took a swipe at Spike, but instead hit Debris Dragon, whose scales deflected its claws, though they still drew blood.  Before the manticore could react, Debris Dragon swiped its own claws across the beast’s face, causing it to stagger backward.  Grabbing Spike, Debris Dragon returned to Twilight, while Applejack and Zecora double teamed the injured manticore; AJ snared it with her lasso, while the zebra threw a small bag of powder at its face, blinding it.  With the beast temporarily secured, they helped Rainbow Dash back to her hooves, and her Element of Loyalty sent a beam of light into the woods.  Before she could comment on it, the others tugged her by the tail and they beat a hasty retreat back to Zecora’s hut.</p><p>Once they were all safe, Spike tentatively approached Debris Dragon, who looked weary of the younger dragon.<br/>
“Thank you for saving my life.”  At this, the white dragon perked up slightly, though its expression was still somewhat downtrodden.  “Listen, I…want to apologize for what I said earlier.  I was jealous of all the attention you were getting and I said some things that I shouldn’t have.  I would like it if…we could be friends?”  Looking up at the Debris Dragon, Spike offered his hand to shake, which the larger dragon accepted.  Across the room, Fluttershy and Zecora continued to bandage Rainbow Dash’s wounds.<br/>
“I was so close.  I didn’t even get to see what it looked like!  Now I’ll never find it.”<br/>
“Don’t worry Sugar cube,” Applejack reassured her.  “If’n it’s meant to be, yer dragon’ll find you.”<br/>
“I hope you get to meet your dragon soon,” Fluttershy added.  “They’re such wonderful friends.  Rarity and I brought Fay and her brother with us to the spa this week, and Aloe and Lotus have asked to borrow them.”<br/>
“The spa sisters?  Why?”<br/>
“Well, Fay makes the most wonderful herbal bath, and Rarity seemed to enjoy the massage that her dragon—”<br/>
“Wait, what?  Rarity’s dragon gave her a massage?  I was trapped under that thing’s hand!  How did it touch her without crushing her?”<br/>
“Well, it spun its screwdriver and pressed the base against her back.  She really seemed to enjoy it.”  Rainbow Dash snickered.<br/>
“Heh, I’ll bet she likes a good vibra—OW!”  Her sentence was cut off as Applejack swatted her upside the head.<br/>
“Watch yer mouth, young filly; there’re minors present!”  Across the room, Twilight had covered Spike’s ears, and a disturbed expression had crossed her features, while Fluttershy blushed profusely and hid her face beneath her mane.<br/>
Ultimately, they bid Zecora farewell and made their way out of the forest.</p><p>Once home, Twilight began tending to Debris Dragon’s wounds.<br/>
“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?”  At first the dragon believed it had done something wrong, but the unicorn embraced it.  “I’m just so glad you’re alright.”  She then turned to Spike.  “Spike, listen.  I’m sorry that I haven’t been spending as much time with you lately.  I never meant to play favorites.  I want you to know that you’ll always be my number one assistant.  Will you forgive me?”  Spike’s eyes began tearing, and the young dragon jumped up to hug the unicorn’s neck.  Smiling, she returned the embrace and lovingly nuzzled him.<br/>
“Hey Twilight, now that Stardust is back, you can use your Element on him!”<br/>
“Oh my gosh, you’re right!  Stardust, wait here, there’s something I want to show you!”  Twilight rushed excitedly to her room to retrieve her Element tiara.  As she put it on, she remembered the journey she had taken with her friends and how she had first become a denizen of Ponyville.  Her excitement increased as she dashed back to the main room, eagerly anticipating the dragon’s transformation.  Facing Debris Dragon, a beam of light was cast onto it from the Element of Magic, just as her friends had described.  The dragon then made its way outside and stood under the stars, where it began to glow, growing larger and more defined, until it stood level with the library.  When the light faded, Twilight and Spike could only stare awestruck at the dragon that stood before them.<br/>
Its new body seemed to be an adult version of its previous form.  Its proportions were longer and more streamlined than the somewhat chunky, muscle-bound dragon that it had once been.  The shape of its torso and limbs was similar to that of Applejack’s dragon, but while Applejack’s dragon was built for power, the lithe form of this dragon suggested that it was faster; even its trident-shaped head had grown longer and more streamlined.  It was mostly a glistening white in color, with several patches of light blue scales highlighting its build.  The translucent orange regions of its chest and shoulders were now a deep indigo.  The armor on its knees and elbows blended in more naturally with its legs and arms, and fit the contours of its thighs and shins more closely.  Each of its feet ended in four blade-like talons, and the overall number of spikes on its body had increased as well; at least three adorned its neck, one on each shoulder and elbow, and its tail was now tipped with four blade-like appendages, not to mention several more claws and spikes that had sprouted from its long, multi-jointed wings.<br/>
Twilight stared back up at the dragon, elated at its new form.  Though she tried to form a coherent sentence, she could only stutter.<br/>
“He’s…perfect!”  Stretching its new body, it showed off its impressive wingspan; from tip to tip, the appendages were almost twice as wide as the dragon was tall.  The dragon moved as though to take flight, but hesitated.  Looking down at the unicorn and baby dragon before it, it knelt down and looked at Twilight, its expression asking an unspoken question.<br/>
Do you trust me?  As she nodded, she suddenly found herself being picked up by a surprisingly gentle hand, tipped with five blade-like claws.  Holding Twilight and Spike to its chest, Stardust Dragon stood back to its full height.  Looking up at the stars, the dragon spread its wings and took flight into the night sky, trailing stardust in its wake.  As they flew, the dragon seemed to glow beneath the light of the stars, as though it was overflowing with energy from simply being exposed to the night sky.</p><p>Princess Luna was again tending the night sky in Canterlot, having spent several nights trying to understand why the eclipse had happened without her consent.  As she was about to give up and go back inside the castle, she spotted a shape in the distance, soaring through the sky and trailing stardust in its wake.  As she stared in awe at the spectacle, she heard several surprised gasps below.  Looking down, she found that several other ponies had come outside to view the spectacle, believing it to be Luna’s work.  Luna continued to stare in awe at the creature from her balcony until it descended back to Ponyville several minutes later.  During the following night, she was delighted to find that everypony in Canterlot had begun to stay up late in the hopes of witnessing the dragon again, and in the process had begun to appreciate the moon and stars.  Luna then realized that this thing, whatever it was, had made everypony appreciate the night sky; her night sky.</p><p>Upon their return to the library, Twilight bid Stardust Dragon goodnight, and asked Spike to write a letter to Princess Celestia.</p><p>Dear Princess Celestia,<br/>
Something wonderful has happened.  Something beyond verbal description has entered our lives, and my friends and I would like to visit you in person, as no written words can describe what we have to show you.  We will be in Canterlot within the week.</p><p>Your faithful student,</p><p>Twilight Sparkle.</p><p>P.S. How has Princess Luna been doing since her return at last year’s Summer Sun Celebration?  We would love to speak with her again.</p><p>Shortly after Spike sent the letter, he belched out another scroll, and began reading it.</p><p>To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,<br/>
For you to send a letter so late at night is unusual, and I must confess that your announcement has caught me off guard.  Whatever it is that you wish for me to see must be quite groundbreaking if you wish to visit on such short notice.  Contact me when you are ready, and I will send a chariot for you and your friends, but in the future I request that you let me know further in advance of your arrival.  Luna has been faring well, although she is still adjusting to the changes of the past thousand years.  I am certain that she will be pleased to see all of you again.  I look forward to your arrival.</p><p>Your loving mentor,</p><p>Princess Celestia.</p><p>Shortly after sending her response, Celestia received another scroll.</p><p>Dear Princess Celestia,<br/>
I appreciate the gesture, but a chariot will not be necessary.  Suffice it to say that my friends and I have acquired an…alternate means of transportation.</p><p>Your faithful student,</p><p>Twilight Sparkle.</p><p>The next morning, Rainbow Dash had recovered from her injuries and was taking a break from her weather patrol duties.  Hoping for any distraction from thoughts of dragons, she began to practice her aerobatic maneuvers.  As she zipped through the sky, something large and black appeared from under the clouds.<br/>
“Whoa NO!!!”  She was too close to avoid it and slammed into it, sending both of them painfully to the ground.  “Ow…what…what was that?”  Dazed, but uninjured, she found herself on top of the soft, black creature.  Hopping to the ground, she began chewing the creature out, but stopped as she realized that it was large enough to rival her house in size, and its feathers were black.  “Hey, why don’t you watch where you’re go—oooh wow.”  Dash began zipping around the creature and all feelings of animosity quickly disappeared.  As the creature rose from the ground and shook itself off, Dash landed before it and stared up at its form, the gears in her head turning as her excitement continued to build.<br/>
The creature was a large, bird-like dragon, almost entirely black, with soft feathers covering its head and neck.  Its face was adorned with a large, yellow beak, with a hooked spike branching off from each corner of its lower jaw.  Its mouth was lined with small, peg-like teeth, and behind its golden yellow eyes were a pair of red eyespots.  The rest of its body seemed to be armored in black scales; some of which served to accentuate its shoulders.  It had no legs, instead sporting three pairs of appendages on its abdomen, their shape resembling bladed insect mandibles.  From its lower back sprouted a halo of black feathers, followed by three impossibly long grey tail feathers.  Its most striking features however, were its wings; a red gem-like protrusion adorned the front of each wing where it met the shoulder, and where the upper arm met the lower arm, each wing branched, one half curving forward, and the other behind.  From these branched wings sprouted four sets of enormous black and red feathers.  Overall, the creature looked as though a large black bird had been crossed with a butterfly; a magnificent sight to behold.<br/>
Shaking off its disorientation, the creature shot her an annoyed glare, clearly displeased at the painful manner in which it had been grounded.  Smiling sheepishly, the Pegasus spoke.<br/>
“I’m sorry I crashed into you.  I was practicing.”  The creature simply looked at her with confusion.  “I’ve gotta stay at the top of my game.  These moves are gonna get me into the Wonderbolts!”  The dragon simply raised its eyebrow, its expression one of bored disbelief.  “They’re sure to let me join; especially after I saved their lives at the Junior Flyers Competition!”  Her claims were met with a smirk, and a bemused snort.  “I’m telling you it’s true!”  The dragon shook its head, rolling its eyes.  “Fine, I’ll prove I have what it takes!  I challenge you to a race!  Right here, Right now!”  As the words left her mouth, a look of satisfaction graced the dragon’s features.  Spreading its wings, the dragon took flight; with surprising speed for its size.  Recovering, the Pegasus spread her own wings and shot after it.<br/>
As the two rocketed through the clouds, they continuously overtook each other’s position, performing various aerobatic maneuvers around each other at breakneck speeds.  Splitting off from each other, the two of them weaved through the clouds, each trying to outdo the other with various solo stunts, before flying towards each other as fast as their wings could carry them.  Shortly before impact, the two of them pulled sharply up, spiraling higher and higher into the sky.  They continued to travel higher until Rainbow felt frost beginning to form on her wings, the air so thin that it was difficult to breathe.  Finally, they allowed themselves to fall backward from each other.  Gravity aiding her efforts, Dash began her rapid descent toward the ground, mach cone forming around her outstretched hooves, with the dragon following close behind.  Shooting toward the ground, her speed increased with every second, her eyes squinting as they began tearing from exertion.  As they neared the ground, traveling ever faster, Rainbow Dash accomplished her Sonic Rainboom, with a similar shockwave appearing in the dragon’s wake shortly thereafter.  The two concentric shockwaves seemed to complement each other; the dragon’s shockwave causing the Rainboom to flare out in an even brighter flash of color.  As they alighted on the ground, the Pegasus looked into Black-Winged Dragon’s eyes, and immediately felt a sense of kinship, as though they had been destined to meet since time began.  Crying tears of joy, she happily embraced the dragon’s neck, elated to have found him at last.</p><p>Twilight was tending her library, when Spike’s distraught voice caught her attention.<br/>
“Twilight!  Something’s coming toward us!”  Twilight came out and found Stardust Dragon staring at an approaching shape in the distance.  As Black-Winged Dragon approached, Stardust Dragon took wing and launched toward it.  As the two dragons encroached upon each other, they each wound up as though to attack, and then proceeded to clap their wings against each other, pirouette in midair, butt heads, somersault backward from each other, and bump chests, before landing beside the library and nodding to each other.  Rainbow Dash followed shortly thereafter.<br/>
“That was awesome!  The Wonderbolts would accept me for sure if I could do that!”<br/>
“Rainbow Dash?  What is this?  What’s going on?”  Hovering in place, Rainbow Dash folded her arms and smiled.<br/>
“Remember that light show from my necklace in the Everfree Forest?”<br/>
“When we went looking for Stardust?  Yes, but what does that have to do with—OH!”  As realization dawned on her, a delighted smile appeared on her face.  “So this is…?”  The Pegasus nodded.<br/>
“Twilight, Spike, I’d like you to meet Blackie.”  Turning toward the two dragons, the ponies were delighted to find that they appeared to be conversing with each other as would a pair of old friends, though neither pony, nor Spike, was able to understand what they were saying.  “Looks like Stardust got an upgrade too.”</p><p>Later that day, Twilight called another meeting at the library, asking each of her friends to bring their dragons with them.  Upon their arrival, the others marveled at Stardust Dragon, and congratulated Rainbow Dash on having found her own dragon, causing the pegasus’ ego to swell.  When everyone had settled down, Twilight informed the others of her plans to visit Canterlot.  She asked the others if they would be willing to join her, and most of them readily agreed.  Applejack proudly stated that the harvest had finished early this year, due in no small part to the aid of Red Dragon Archfiend, and she looked forward to selling her produce in the city.  Rarity said that Power Tool Dragon’s assistance had made her enough money in gems alone to take an extended vacation.  Dash immediately agreed, stating that her weather patrol duties had gotten much easier with Black-Winged Dragon to back her up.  Pinkie insisted that they could not leave before she threw a party for the dragons, claiming that Black Rose Dragon was looking forward to it.  Fluttershy quietly replied that she needed to ask Ancient Fairy Dragon if she was up to the trip, and would also need to leave instructions for Angel during her absence.  She relaxed slightly when Spike offered to care for them until she returned.  Before the friends left for their respective homes, Pinkie told them to meet at Sugarcube Corner on the following afternoon.</p><p>As the friends and their dragons reached Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie led them around to the back of the building, where they were treated to a fireworks display, accompanied by the single largest cake they had ever seen.  As Pinkie excitedly yelled “Surprise!” Black Rose Dragon popped out of the top of the cake, spreading its wings and sending a flurry of rose petal confetti into the air.  Looking around, they saw numerous games and other items, each of them scaled up for the dragons to play, although the other ponies were dismayed to find Gummy swimming in the punch bowl.  Again.<br/>
Over the course of the afternoon, Pinkie taught the dragons how to play the various games, which most of them seemed to enjoy.  The earth pony was dismayed when none of them touched the cake right away.<br/>
“You don’t like it?” she asked, her mane deflating slightly.  The ponies were startled to hear the voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon in their minds once more.<br/>
“We offer our sincerest apologies; it was not our intention to offend.  You see, we do not normally require food to survive, save for when wounded.  My dear sibling’s metallic body renders him incapable of consumption, and the rest of us are able to restore our strength via exposure to our respective elements, so to speak.  For example, Brother Stardust subsists on the light of the stars, Sister Black Rose draws energy from fertile soil, I need only bask in the life-giving rays of the sun, and Brother Red Demon-”  She paused as the other dragon popped a rotten apple into its mouth, seeming to savor the flavor.  “Ahem.  We are grateful to you for this gesture, and we apologize if our actions have suggested otherwise.”  Realizing how much it meant to the pony, Ancient Fairy Dragon gently pressured each of the others into having a slice, which they did enjoy.</p><p>To be added: </p><p>    Various scenes in which the Dark Tuners lure the antagonist characters into a secluded area and hold them down while the Earthbound Immortals take their bodies over, which is done by killing and reanimating them.  During the subjugation process, the Earthbound Immortals promise their hosts vengeance on the mane 6.  Then, as a reward for their loyalty, each Dark Tuner is upgraded to a Dark Synchro; which is done by sacrificing another nearby organism.<br/>
The Earthbound Immortals would not actually exist in a physical form, but rather the characters they are paired with would serve as host bodies.  the EI’s can only be seen in their true form by the mane six and their dragons.  The EI’s can attack others, but cannot be attacked as they are intangible, so the only way to defeat an Earthbound Immortal is to mortally wound its host body, leading to a moral dilemma for the characters, as many of their opponents are individuals that the mane six do not wish to harm, but they must do so to prevent the EI’s from harming any more ponies.<br/>
Perhaps have the mane six gain a mark of the dragon over their respective cutie marks.  This begs the question of which pony would get which mark, and why.  Likewise, the earthbound immortals’ hosts would also get dark signer marks on their person.</p><p>Scenes in progress:</p><p>    Luna landed at the entrance to the Everfree castle ruins.  There had to be something she was missing.<br/>
As Luna walked deeper into the corridor, there was a scuttling sound behind her.  Turning back to illuminate the entrance, she saw nothing.<br/>
The web had come out of nowhere, and the more she struggled to escape, the more entangled she became.  The scuttling returned, and her breath caught in her throat as she beheld the source of the noise.  Clambering toward her was a spider-like creature.  Its body, if it could be called that, consisted of little more than a series of orbs and segments, none of which were attached to each other, yet seemed to be assembled in a mockery of an arachnid’s form.  Its head sported four green eyes and a pair of sharp mandibles, and the tip of each leg was equally deadly.  The creature leaped upon her body and sunk its fangs into her neck, and then she felt it; the presence that had been lurking at the back of her mind for so long finally identified itself.  She tried to fight its influence, but the abominable thing had grown stronger.  Gradually, her body and limbs grew to rival her sister in size, her indigo fur darkened to obsidian, her starry mane and tail flared out, her feathery wings became pointed and batlike, and the pupils of her eyes narrowed into slits.  As her royal regalia reshaped itself into armor, the spider leaped off and cowered before her.  Dissolving into miasma, the dark alicorn reformed before her servant.  Spreading her wings, she let out a maniacal cackle; Nightmare Moon was reborn.<br/>
Prince Blueblood paced the courtyard of his manor.  Ever since the Grand Galloping Gala, his good name had been disgraced.  If it had not been for that commoner, they would have accepted his influence.  That evil little wench had the gall to feed him cheap carnival fare, to splatter that disgusting mess all over his beautiful visage, and dear auntie Celestia took her side?  He would not stand for it.  That insolent unicorn would get what was coming to her.  He would make her rue the day she crossed prince—what was that noise?  Turning, he just barely managed to glimpse the top of a form in his pond as it disappeared below the surface.  Drawing closer, he peered down at the water’s surface, taking a moment to admire his reflection.  As he continued to preen himself, a pair of arms erupted from the water and grabbed him roughly by the withers.  Before the aristocrat could react, he was pulled beneath the water.  He struggled to escape the thing, but it held strong, forcing him deeper.  The more he struggled, the more his lungs burned, until he could no longer hold his breath, and he began to drown.  As his vision blurred, he felt a presence force its way into his mind.<br/>
Blueblood awoke on the ground beside the pond.  Remembering what had happened, he hurriedly scrambled away from the water, lest that thing rise out and—wait a minute; the pond was only a few inches deep.  How had that monstrosity managed to submerge itself, let alone Blueblood with it?<br/>
Twist excitedly joined her three friends in the dragon’s scoop as it lifted them from the ground and took off toward the boutique.<br/>
Diamond Tiara watched, fuming, as the dragon disappeared across town.  It wasn’t fair.  Why should those blank flanks get their own personal monster to chauffeur them around?<br/>
A rustling sound in the bushes caught their attention.  As the two fillies watched, a hand emerged from the hedge and beckoned them closer.<br/>
“But what if it’s dangerous?”  “Come on Silver Spoon, it’s getting away!” her cohort angrily replied<br/>
The thing turned around and they finally caught a glimpse of its face.  Though partially hidden behind its hood, the creature’s mug smiled malevolently back at them.  Without warning, it raised its hands and pounced at Diamond Tiara.<br/>
As the two fillies continued to run, Silver Spoon chanced a look behind them, only to trip on a wayward root.  “Help me!”<br/>
When the pink filly turned around, she was horrified to discover that the thing had caught her friend, and was now strangling her.  Adrenaline surging through her, Diamond Tiara turned and fled, as Silver Spoon’s neck snapped.<br/>
“Silver Spoon!  You’re alive!”  “No thanks to you.”  “How did you get away?”  a shadowy figure emerged from behind the grey filly.  “I didn’t.”  Silver Spoon began advancing toward Diamond Tiara, backing her toward the wall.  “You left me for dead!” she spat.  “Do you know what it feels like to call for help, only for a monster to force you to look at your face reflected in its eyes as it chokes the life out of you, while the pony you thought you could trust abandons you to save her own skin?  DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT’S LIKE?!”  “Silver Spoon, I—”  “SHUT UP!  You never cared about me!  Day in and day out all I ever hear from you is endless whining about the stupid blank flanks.  You think you’re so much more special than they are, just because you’ve got your cutie mark?  Well what is your special talent anyway?  wearing that stupid tiara?”  She proceeded to grab the tiara from the other filly’s head and smash it under hoof.</p><p>Notes:</p><p>    Signer Dragon/Earthbound Immortal—Pony<br/>
Explanation</p><p>    Debris Dragon/Stardust Dragon—Twilight Sparkle<br/>
Both are the primary members of their respective groups.  They have a similar motif; the first twinkle of starlight as day turns to night.  Twilight arguably has the greatest potential of any member of the mane cast, much like Stardust Dragon has the greatest potential of any signer dragon.  Like Stardust Dragon, Twilight is willing to make sacrifices to ensure the safety of her home and loved ones.  Plus, both of them have a tendency to bounce back from the brink of death.  Also gives an excuse to have Twilight interact with Luna again.  Twilight becoming an alicorn in the third season confirms that this pairing is appropriate.  During one of Stardust Dragon’s earlier battles against an Earthbound Immortal, Celestia will give some of her own power to Stardust Dragon, allowing it to become Majestic Star Dragon.  The form is powerful, but can only be used for a short time before Stardust Dragon reverts to its previous form.  Stardust Dragon will also be physically exhausted after the fact, requiring time to recover before it can battle again.  When Celestia is overtaken by Wiraqocha Rasca, Majestic Star Dragon will be inaccessible, forcing the mane cast to use the Elements of Harmony to upgrade Stardust Dragon into Shooting Star Dragon.  During the final battle, when all of the dragons are either injured or otherwise occupied, Shooting Star Dragon will be injured, prompting Life Stream Dragon to stab its utility into the dragon’s chest and break it off of its arm.  In the process, Life Stream Dragon will give up a portion of its life energy and upgrade Shooting Star Dragon into Shooting Quasar Dragon.</p><p>    Red Dragon Vase/Red Dragon Archfiend—Applejack<br/>
Both are the strongest members of their respective groups.  Both are headstrong and refuse to stop once they have started something; Red Dragon Archfiend cannot stop attacking, AJ’s pride won’t allow her to back down from something that needs to be done.  The dragon’s ability to destroy all defense position monsters could be seen as a metaphor for AJ’s ability to tell when somepony is lying; the destruction of monsters that don’t attack could be interpreted such that only those who are honest can stand by Applejack.  During one battle against an EI, while Stardust Dragon is recovering from using Majestic Star Dragon, Princess Celestia will lend some of their power to upgrade Red Dragon Archfiend into Majestic Red Dragon.  As with Majestic Star Dragon, the form doesn’t last long and is exhausting to use.  When the princesses are overtaken by the EI’s, Majestic Red Dragon is rendered inaccessible, forcing Applejack to instead rely on a new source of power to upgrade Red Dragon Archfiend into Red Nova Dragon.  The power is later revealed to be the Red Nova demon, who uses the dispelled energy that it has gathered from the defeated Earthbound Immortals to rip free of the dragon, who is rendered unconscious.  Perhaps as a running gag, the dragon likes to eat apples, but preferentially eats the rotten ones, to the point where the Apples have to keep an eye on him, lest he eat the fermented apples that they are saving for cider season.</p><p>    Blue Rose Dragon/Black Rose Dragon—Pinkie Pie<br/>
Black Rose Dragon can destroy all cards on the field when summoned, just as Pinkie Pie starts a party and destroys all conflict when she enters the room, even if she must perform a sacrifice of her own in order to do so.  The explosive nature of the effect also brings Pinkie’s party cannon to mind.  The dragon’s ability to switch an opposing monster to defense position and reduce its attack to 0 could be synonymous with either the Pinkie sense, or with Pinkie’s pranks.  Pinkie discovers by accident that using the dragon’s shed petals in her party cannon results in a bigger bang.</p><p>    Ancient Leaf/Ancient Fairy Dragon—Fluttershy<br/>
Both are portrayed as very gentle and feminine.  The dragon’s ability to grant life points is synonymous with Fluttershy’s own talent at treating wounded animals.  The destruction and renewal of field spells could be interpreted as Fluttershy’s tendency to make her environment safer and friendlier.  The ability to summon another monster at the cost of the battle phase could be compared to both the Stare (™) and Fluttershy’s desire to bring others together and avoid fighting.  Furthermore, this dragon’s user in the anime could communicate with the spirits of duel monsters, just as Fluttershy can communicate with animals.  After Life Stream Dragon sacrifices its own life energy, and its last utility, to create Shooting Quasar Dragon, suppose one of the EI’s attacks it and mortally wounds it.  Then, after the battle, Ancient Fairy Dragon uses its own abilities to prevent Life Stream Dragon from dying.  Perhaps Ancient Fairy Dragon is able to speak through Fluttershy by placing her hand on the mare’s back.</p><p>    Black-Winged Dragon—Rainbow Dash<br/>
Both are heavily associated with flight.  Both are competitive and impulsive.  The ability to negate effect damage at the cost of ATK is synonymous with Dash’s loyalty to her friends, even if it costs her that which she most desires.  The ability to deal a large quantity of damage by dispelling accumulated counters could be synonymous with the Sonic Rainboom; a risky maneuver, but devastatingly effective when it works.  Late in the fic, Rainbow Dash will be critically injured by an attack that is meant for one of the others, which will prompt Black-Winged Dragon to shield her with its own body before sending the attack right back at the opponent; probably Gilda/Ccarayhua for added drama.</p><p>    Power Tool Dragon/Life Stream Dragon—Rarity<br/>
Power Tool Dragon specializes in equip spells, Just as Rarity specializes in accessories and clothing.  Power Tool Dragon’s utility can prove quite useful to the fashionista.  Just as Power Tool Dragon is a protective armor worn by Life Stream Dragon, Rarity’s haughty demeanor is simply a front, behind which hides her true abilities and potential.  Plus, the respective owners of Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon had a very close relationship in the anime, just as Rarity and Fluttershy are the best of friends.  During at least one battle with an Earthbound Immortal, Power Tool Dragon will block one or more attacks and permanently lose one of its utilities in the process.  In the final battle, after losing its last tool, it will take a direct hit, and Rarity will use the Element of Generosity to save its life; as it stands up, its armor will continue to crumble off, revealing Life Stream Dragon underneath.  During the climax of the story, when Shooting Star Dragon has been wounded and none of the other dragons can stand up to Red Nova, Life Stream Dragon will use the element of generosity and give part of its own life energy to upgrade Shooting Star Dragon into Shooting Quasar Dragon.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon/Underground Arachnid, Earthbound Immortal Uru—Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon<br/>
In the context of this fic, Nightmare Moon is simply Princess Luna under the possession of the Earthbound Immortal Uru.  The spider’s effect allows it to take control of an opponent’s monster, just as Nightmare Moon wished to take control of Equestria.  The spider’s support cards also have a cocoon motif, just as Nightmare Moon is a shell that hides the sensitive pony within.  Finally, in the first episode, the moon is shown to be surrounded by four stars, which allegedly aid in Nightmare Moon’s escape; remind you of anything?  Plus, on Nightmare Night, Luna seemed awfully fond of spiders.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue/Dark Diviner, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu—Diamond Tiara and/or Silver Spoon (tentative)<br/>
This Earthbound Immortal was pitted against Red Dragon Archfiend in the anime.  Furthermore, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have an intense dislike of Apple Bloom and her friends; the Earthbound Immortal could use such animosity as an excuse to get to Applejack and Red.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Dark Ape/Zeman the Ape King, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu—Discord (tentative)<br/>
This Earthbound Immortal fought against Ancient Fairy Dragon.  In the anime, the person possessed by Cusillu wished to spread destruction and chaos among the duel monsters’ home world, just as Discord wants to spread anarchy throughout Equestria.  Furthermore, Discord is the only character in the show who specifically disliked Fluttershy, as she was the only one that he could not manipulate with words.  This pairing is appropriate, given the events of season 3.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Catastrogue/Frozen Fitzgerald, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua—Gilda<br/>
Ccarayhua is the antithesis of Black Rose Dragon.  Furthermore, Gilda would obviously have an intense dislike for Pinkie Pie after her welcome party, possibly amplified by her perception that the earth pony had stolen Rainbow Dash’s friendship from her.  Later in the fic, Dash will take an attack from Gilda that is meant for Pinkie, injuring herself in the process.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand/Hundred-Eyes Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu—Trixie<br/>
In the anime, the character that was possessed by Ccapac Apu sought revenge on Stardust Dragon’s owner for his perceived betrayal.  Likewise, Trixie would want to seek revenge on Twilight Sparkle for humiliating her in front of the entire town during the Ursa Minor incident.  The incident with the Alicorn Amulet may also have left Trixie more vulnerable to possession.</p><p>    Dark Tuner Doom Submarine/Dark Flat Top, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua—Prince Blueblood<br/>
Given his prissy nature, it stands to reason that Prince Blueblood would hold a petty grudge against Rarity for giving him apple fritters and getting cake all over him at the gala.  This pairing also makes sense, given the scene with the airship in season 2.</p><p>    Crimson Dragon/Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca—Princess Celestia<br/>
Wiraqocha Rasca was allegedly the most powerful of the Earthbound Immortals, barring Red Nova.  Furthermore, the respective dark signers of Wiraqocha Rasca and Uru were siblings.  Finally, the condor’s dark signer utilized a synchro monster and a dark synchro monster, which represented the sun and moon respectively; who do we know who is the most powerful being in Equestria and has controlled the cycle of the sun and moon?  I had already intended for the Crimson Dragon to have aided Celestia in sealing Nightmare Moon, but what if Celestia was forced to also use the power of Wiraqocha Rasca to seal Luna in the first place?  Now suppose that Wiraqocha Rasca sent Uru to the moon so that it could rest and build its power, ultimately summoning the other EI’s at the end of the millennium.  Wiraqocha Rasca could bide its time until an opportune moment arose, before forcibly subjugating Celestia and taking full control of her.</p><p>    Meklord Emperor Wisel/Queen Chrysalis<br/>
Versatility</p><p>    Meklord Emperor Skiel/Cozy Glow<br/>
Flight</p><p>    Meklord Emperor Granel/Lord Tirek<br/>
Power</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>